Something's gotta give
by i-luff-rupert
Summary: The Hillridge gang reunites 12 years after graduating junior high. Find out what our fave characters have been up to. Have they pursued their dreams or stayed to be a
1. Off letters, babies nd a certain someone

Something's gotta give  
  
- Well, lets face it. Sadly for me, I don't own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire and hello! I don't even own the title. Oh well.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"This is so lame, I mean if they sent me the invite a couple of days earlier I would've had time to shop for an outfit!" Lizzie McGuire screamed to no one in particular, obviously frustrated at the late invitation sitting on her dressing table.  
  
It had been 10 years since she finished junior high and her former classmates decided upon an unofficial get-together. Call it a reunion even. She had not known about this discussion and got a bit of a shock that day when she saw the pink and silver envelope in her mailbox, which was obviously designed by none other than Kate Saunders. So now, she was in her apartment, rummaging through her closet, pulling out different styles of clothing and knickknacks desperately begging to the high heavens that she'd find a nice little outfit. Fed up, she turned to the dressing table and re- read the invitation, hoping that she had read the date wrong:  
  
Friday, 15th November. 7.00pm sharp.  
  
She let out a long sigh. There it was, still the same date, still the same time, in little silver handwriting.  
  
"This is just great! I finally have the chance to get away from that place and I find out that I have a reunion coming up in two days. This is insane!" another long sigh.  
  
"I wonder if Miranda's going." With that, she picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hey Miranda, how are ya?" Lizzie asked through the receiver.  
  
"Oh, hey Lizzie, I'm great. Haven't heard from you for a while. Been busy I presume?" Her being busy was their usual start to a conversation.  
  
"Um. Yeah. Anyway, I just called to ask if you've received that invite to the reunion?" Lizzie asked, rather quickly.  
  
"Ah, yeah that. I got it last week." *Lizzie rolled her eyes this* "I've thought about it and I think I'm gonna go. How bout you?" Miranda replied excitedly.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure yet. I guess I am but I haven't got the right outfit to wear!"  
  
"Well, I'm finishing work early tomorrow because I'll have to pick up Scotty from the nursery. You know, they're closing early! I mean what kind of nursery closes early on a Friday!? Anyway, I could squeeze in a few shopping hours then, what do you say?" asked Miranda over a sudden loud cry in the background.  
  
"Sounds great! Best news I've heard today. And I haven't seen little Scotty for ages." Scott is a product of Miranda's six-month relationship with a guy who left her after Scott was born. It was hard for Miranda at first she was only 22 at the time. So she stayed with Lizzie in New York for a while, holding little odd jobs here and there. But finally, she got her big break. She's now the co-editor of a well-known New York magazine and also lives in an apartment in the city.  
  
"Yeah, well, he misses his aunt Lizzie too. If only you weren't too busy with your schedule and what not. I just hope your not doing this to get a certain person out of your mind."  
  
"Miranda, I told you, I'm over that whole thing. I've put it in a plastic bag, wrapped it in newspaper, placed it in a box, sellotaped it shut and threw it in a dark corner at the back of my mind."  
  
"Still, I guess your wondering if he's going to be there right?" Miranda asked smiling.  
  
"Whatever Miranda. Look I've gotta go" replied Lizzie with a little laugh. "I'll catch you tomorrow".  
  
"Alright Lizzie, but you've got to face the inevitable".  
  
"Bye Miranda." 


	2. A lil bit of history

Something's gotta give  
  
- Well, lets face it. Sadly for me, I don't own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire and hello! I don't even own the title. Oh well.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*Lizzie's point of view*  
  
It was a rather cold afternoon and I for one am glad that I'm indoors rather than being in the freezing cold outside. I took another sip of my latté and continued to look around. I've been in here many times before but I still cant get over the mall's multitude of shops and what nots. The malls in New York are so much bigger than the ones back home, but things here are more expensive. It was times like these that made me thankful that I listened to some of my mother's shopping advice. I picked up my croissant and was about to take a bite off when I heard a voice that I have missed so much.  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda called out.  
  
"Miranda! Finally!" I cried out dropping the croissant I had in my hand and ran over to give her a hug.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Had to rush around a bit. You know", she replied looking a bit flustered.  
  
"Yeah, it's alright, I get it", I said with a smile. "Oh, and there's Scotty! Hey honey." I went over and kissed him on the cheek then looked back towards Miranda. I haven't seen her for quite some time and seeing her again brought back tons of memories. Junior high and high school stood out clearly.  
  
When we finished high school we both went to separate colleges in New York and pursued our own career. Miranda was doing a course in travel when she met Scott's father, and I've already mentioned what happened afterwards. Well, as for me, I wanted to be a vet but when I volunteered in a hospital to complete a paper, it opened my eyes to the world of the E.R. So, here I am, Dr. Lizzie McGuire, with a PhD mind you. And notice, its still McGuire and I'm pretty happy with that right now.  
  
"Miranda, why don't we sit and talk for a few minutes while we wait for the afternoon crowd to lessen?" I asked hoping to have a nice chat with my best friend.  
  
"Yeah sure Lizzie, I need a good talk. So, any sort of gossip you got there?" she asked with a sly smile, jingling the little mobile hanging on Scott's stroller.  
  
"Miranda! I kinda meant talking about what is happening with you right now" I replied with a laugh.  
  
"Well, I should ask the same to you, I mean, come on Lizzie, who wants to shop for a new outfit when she's got plenty of perfectly good clothes in her closet. There's something else isn't there?" she asked. "Is this about ---?"  
  
"I know what your gonna say Miranda, and no its not about him. Will you quit bugging me about it?"  
  
Ok, you guys might be confused about this whole conversation but I'm really not in the mood to talk about it right now, lets just say its about one David Gordon. So what? I lied. I'll give you guys the details later.  
  
"Ok, ok. I will. So, what kinda outfit are you opting for?" she finally gave in. "Something sexy maybe, or casual?" Miranda was always good at the whole fashion thing.  
  
"Well, what do you think is appropriate for a reunion? I want something that says grown up but still Lizzie and most of all, I'm single-", what? Can't I advertise myself?  
  
We both laughed at my inside joke.  
  
"I know just the place" she smiled. "Why don't we get a move on", she added while a placing bottle in Scotty's mouth. "This should keep him busy for a while".  
  
"Alright Miranda, I trust you, you know what your doing right?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course. Out of all the years you've known me, am I one to fail you?" she asked.  
  
"Duck pajamas" I replied simply. 


	3. Guess who's comin' home

Something's gotta give  
  
- Well, lets face it. Sadly for me, I don't own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire and hello! I don't even own the title. Oh well.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*Still Lizzie's point of view*  
  
I got home that evening and managed to book a ticket for California after much hassling. Flights were all booked since the holidays are approaching and luckily somebody cancelled last minute. Unfortunately though, my flight was at 10.35am the next day and frankly, the shock of a reunion blew the prospect of packing way out of my mind. But, it'll be easy. Just pack a few clothes and the new casual but sexy outfit I got and I'm done. I've still got a few clothes back home so no need to bring a lot. Which reminds me, I haven't called home yet. Great, this whole get together thing is really getting to me.  
  
I rushed to the phone, dialing as fast as I could, hoping that somebody was home.  
  
"Ring" two  
  
"Ring" three  
  
"Ring" four. Come on, somebody please pick up.  
  
"Ring" five  
  
"Hello, McGuire residence", somebody finally answered.  
  
"Dad! How are you?" I shouted over the receiver.  
  
"Hey honey, good to hear from you. I'm good, I'm good. How are things?" my dad asked.  
  
"Oh, you know, same old stuff. Work, Work, 10th year reunion, Work--" I trailed off, hoping he got the hint.  
  
"Honey, your not trying to work yourself to death are you?" just like a man to miss a woman's point.  
  
"Um, no dad."  
  
"Good. Anyway about that reunion, when is it again?" he asked.  
  
"Dad! How'd you know about it? I though it was like, only known to those who were going?" I said, shocked at his response.  
  
"Honey, we might be your parents but we're not completely clueless". Silence. "Alright, Miranda's parents came over a few days ago and they mentioned it. I was really getting worried that you weren't going because we haven't heard from you", he finally said.  
  
"Dad, I am going. It's just a long story but I didn't know about it until yesterday and I completely forgot about calling. So---"  
  
"Your room's ready. Once your mother heard about the reunion she got everything ready for your and Matt's arrival", he intervened.  
  
"Wait, did you say Matt was coming too? What does he have to do with my reunion?" I asked, shocked for the second time that day.  
  
"Well, I'm not really liable to say at this time honey, but if it makes you feel better he isn't coming for your reunion" he said rather quickly.  
  
I couldn't help but sigh. Something was going on and I know it. My dad wasn't really a good liar.  
  
"Alright dad, if you say so", I played along. "So, anything else I should know about?"  
  
"Right, well, a few more people are gonna be staying with us for a while so, your gonna have to share your room."  
  
I don't really want to sound like a baby but I don't wanna share my room! I haven't shared my room with anyone my entire life, well except for that one time when Matt had to move in for a few days and look how it turned out. Horrible! I didn't get a wink of sleep. Well, I could stay at a hotel or something, but that would be a hassle for me too.  
  
Guess there's no choice but to surrender. I'm sure it won't be that bad, right?  
  
***A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Having a bit of a writer's block right now but I'm sure it's just for today. I've been re-thinking what some of the characters have been up to so that it'll fit in with the story but I'm sure it'll turn out alright. Please keep those reviews comin. 


	4. My bestfriend's wedding

Something's gotta give  
  
- Well, lets face it. Sadly for me, I don't own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire and hello! I don't even own the title. Oh well.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*Matt's point of view*  
  
"Ah... nothing like going home after a good year at college for your best friend's wedding. Isn't that right Lanny", I asked my none talking buddy.  
  
He merely nodded in agreement and smiled a little. I knew he was excited and nervous at the same time.  
  
"Don't worry about it Lanny, mum and dad are completely okay with you staying with us till the wedding. I mean, they won't let the groom stay at a hotel by himself you know", I added.  
  
Again, he simply looked at me.  
  
"Excuse me miss, yeah, my friend and I would like some peanuts please", I asked the flight attendant who smiled and said that she'll bring it in shortly.  
  
"Yeah, I know that your parents are staying at a hotel Lanny but they're not coming until one week before the wedding. You on the other hand have to be here to organize some stuff.  
  
He blinked twice.  
  
"I know, and I have to plan a bachelor's party for you! This is going to be wicked! Oh by the way, my sister is coming home too for some lame reunion or something but don't worry about her, she'll have other things to worry about." I said as I felt the plane jump, signaling the decline for the runway.  
  
I guess this'll be a good time to clue you guys in on what's been happening. When Lanny and I finished high school we both went to a college in Michigan, and we're doing a degree on business. Then last year, Lanny met this girl, Jesse. I never saw it coming plus, I haven't seen Lanny talk so much about anything. So, it wasn't surprising that he popped the question a few months ago and he decided that back home would be a good place for the ceremony. So, here we are, on the plane, descending towards the great state of California (a/n: I don't really know if they live in California during the episodes so I just assumed that they did.) still waiting for that darn peanut.  
  
******  
  
"Mom, do we really have to go with you to get Lizzie from the airport? I mean, we just came from there like, 15 hours ago", I asked, frustrated that, even as an adult, my mom still has a say in what I do.  
  
"Honey, come on. You haven't seen your sister in while so this'll be a great family moment", my mom replied.  
  
"Not seeing her was my intention you know. Plus, I have to plan Lanny's bachelor party", I said.  
  
"Bachelor party ha?" my dad asked poking his head round from the kitchen. "Jo, I think it's a good idea for him to plan early you know. The bachelor party is a man's last night to savor the feeling of being free. Ah, so Matt, where do you plan on having this party again?"  
  
"Sam! The key word is bachelor. And Matt and Lanny are coming", ah... how I missed those screams from my mom. "Fine! But I'm not hugging her!" I finally gave in. My sister's such a pain.  
  
******  
  
And so, for the second time that week, we were at the airport. It was somewhat busier than yesterday I figured it was because it was the weekend. Lanny and I stood, leaning against the wall facing the gate my sister was supposedly arriving from. It was bad enough we were at the airport again, but hello! it's only 10.30 in the morning! Then I heard my mother cry out.  
  
"Lizzie! Oh, honey!" and ran towards my arriving sister.  
  
"Oh, hey mom" I heard her reply as my mother squeezed her into a hug.  
  
"Hey honey", my dad added who also ran over to give my sister a hug.  
  
I figured I should go over and say hello. She is my sister. So, say hello, I did. I walked over to her slowly, Lanny right behind me. "Hey Lizzie", I said.  
  
"Matt! Didn't know you cared enough to be here", she said jokingly. Alright, I have to admit, I do miss Lizzie so I didn't hesitate when she pulled me in for a hug.  
  
"I couldn't care less", I replied, smiling.  
  
"So", my sister said after giving her luggage to our dad, "what's munchkin doing here anyways?"  
  
"Long story", I said. "Lanny'll tell you in the car".  
  
"Right---" I heard her say. 


	5. Welcome back

Something's gotta give  
  
- Well, lets face it. Sadly for me, I don't own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire and hello! I don't even own the title. Oh well.  
  
Sorry this one took a bit longer. Lets just say I'm having another writer's block. I'll try to write the chapters faster and I've already got some of them figured out so I hope that'd make it easier.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So basically, that's what's happening", Matt said, after he finishing telling his sister the whole story.  
  
"Wow! Lanny's getting married? This is so cool! I can help with the arrangements, I'm so good at that!" Lizzie replied a bit ecstatic.  
  
"Well Lizzie everybody is suppose to be helping. Lanny said --- well, Matt said that Lanny said that its not going to be a big wedding. They just want a small ceremony and I've offered to have the reception at our house", Jo butted in.  
  
"Okay then, well, the more the merrier I say!" Lizzie said. "Oh. That means I have to call the hospital to take a couple of weeks off! Darn!"  
  
There was silence in the car after that. The fact that Lizzie hadn't seen their neighborhood for a long time made her feel queasy and light-headed inside. She guessed it was only the nerves sinking in. As she passed by familiar places, she remembered the old days, before College and before New York. She remembered this place like it was yesterday. The mall where her, Gordo and Miranda always hung out, the park they used to play in when they were kids and especially Hillridge, the place where it all began.  
  
"Well Lizzie, here we are", her mother said waking her from her trance.  
  
Lizzie looked out the car window and there was their house. It hadn't changed much over the last few years and it was still what Lizzie called home. This was where she grew up, where she felt comfortable and secure.  
  
She slowly got out of the car and strode towards the front door, which she opened with ease. Everything inside was still practically the same, right where she had left it. Her dad's gnomes still litter the house here and there and the aroma that lingered from her mother's cooking took her back in time again. She didn't have time to savor it though because right at that moment Matt decided to shower her with a sticky, brown, transparent substance.  
  
"Matt! What'd you do that for?" Lizzie yelled angrily.  
  
"It's like, a welcome home present but we're all fresh out of wine so I used the next best thing--- Cola" Matt replied with his usual simile plastered on his face.  
  
"Uh--- So immature," Lizzie said under her breath.  
  
"What was that dear sister?"  
  
"Nothing. I said thanks and now if you'll excuse me---"  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
"Matt. Could you please get that? I cant answer the door looking like I just swam in a pool full of cola", Lizzie snapped.  
  
"Oh, yes you can", Matt smiled. But it soon disappeared when he saw Lizzie's glaring looks.  
  
"Don't worry mom, dad! I'll get that", Matt yelled.  
  
He walked towards the door, and opened it lazily, one hand in his pocket.  
  
The person behind the door made him flush crimson.  
  
"Ah, hey Matt!" Miranda greeted him a bit flushed herself.  
  
"Um--- hey Miranda. Ah, come in. How've you been, haven't seen you for quite a while. You look--- great!" Matt hesitated with the latter comment.  
  
"I'm alright. And thanks! You---you look great too," Miranda replied.  
  
Silence.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and walked towards the still silent pair.  
  
"Hey Miranda, remember my bratty, inconsiderate, immature, obnoxious little brother?" Lizzie said, putting a bit of emphasis on the last couple of words.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say--- Lizzie! Um, hey, didn't see you there---standing--- right beside me!"  
  
"Its alright Miranda. So where's Scotty?" Lizzie asked a bit calmer now.  
  
"With my parents. They wanted to spend more time with him", she replied, finally out of her trance.  
  
"Well, you look like you'd like to spend more time with someone yourself, so, if you two would like to excuse me, a bratty brother of mine decided it was time I take a bath".  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who've reviewed. You guys have been real helpful. And to lostworld, I'll try my best with the Matt and Miranda shipping. Cheers. 


	6. Sorry, just missed him!

Something's gotta give  
  
- Well, lets face it. Sadly for me, I don't own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire and hello! I don't even own the title. Oh well.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"So basically, that's what happened between me and Scott's father", Miranda said after summing up her whole ordeal.  
  
"Oh--- he's such an ass", Matt said clenching his fist.  
  
"Matt, look, it's over and done. I don't like lingering in the past. But I think its sweet of you to try and protect me like that", Miranda responded.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm glad it didn't work out with that guy. I mean, because you deserve better you know".  
  
"Matt, you're not half bad. You've really grown a lot, from being a bratty little kid, to, well, a nice guy".  
  
Matt couldn't help but smile. *She's so cute when she looks at me that way* But suddenly shook it away. *Wait! What am I thinking? This is Miranda were talking about. Miranda, my sister's best friend Miranda!*  
  
"Matt? Are you okay?" Miranda asked, zapping Matt back to reality.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Just got lost in your eyes. I mean --- do you want some pies? I'm... I'm kinda hungry and well I was thinking maybe you'd like to---"  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" a familiar voice yelled from the front door.  
  
"Gordo?! What---what are you doing here?" Miranda cried out running towards Gordo, to Matt's disappointment.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you too Ms. Sanchez", Gordo replied.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just kinda shocked that you're here, in Lizzie's house, with your baggage. Wait! Your not staying here are you?" a surprised Miranda asked, turning her head back and forth from Gordo to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Sure I am. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire kindly offered for me to stay here till at least after the wedding", Gordo answered.  
  
"Hold the phone! What wedding?" Miranda turned and eyed Matt suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not getting married. Lanny is", Matt replied to what looked like Miranda's relief. "And you're invited. Plus we need help with the whole thing".  
  
"Okay, now that that's sorted---" Miranda continued, "does Lizzie know your staying here?"  
  
Gordo shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"Gordo, you know she hadn't gotten over that little problem with you, and--- " Miranda hesitated.  
  
"Don't worry Miranda, I'll stay out of her way and she can stay out of mine", Gordo retorted.  
  
"Trouble in paradise, eh Gordo?" Matt playfully asked.  
  
Miranda tried to stifle a laugh, while Matt continued with his garish explanation. "Remember what I told you before you left for college? There's other fish in the sea. Smarter and better looking", Matt smiled.  
  
Gordo was about to oppose to Matt's argument when Sam entered to room.  
  
"Hey Gordo, thought I heard you there. I was wondering if you can help me here--- I know you've just arrived but I'm in a bit of a dilemma".  
  
"Sure Mr. McGuire, what can I do ya for?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Kate's father just called and asked if I can help with the setting up of the hall for your reunion, do you think maybe you could help? I mean being the director that you are and all."  
  
"Well, I guess I've got some spare time on my hands".  
  
"Great. And Matt, you have to come too", Mr. McGuire ordered.  
  
"What?! Why?" asked a confused Matt.  
  
"Well, so you can finish your explanation to me about fishes", Gordo replied, putting one arm on Matt's shoulder.  
  
The guys left five minutes later, along with Lanny who they found in the kitchen helping Mrs. McGuire with a late lunch.  
  
Five minutes after that Lizzie walked downstairs drying her hair with a towel, completely satisfied that the smell of the cola had vanished.  
  
"Miranda I was wondering if you've got time to---" Lizzie stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What was that Lizzie?" Miranda asked walking towards her stunned friend.  
  
"What is this?" Lizzie asked.  
  
*Oh no! Gordo you idiot, you forgot to put your luggage upstairs!* Miranda though. "Um, Luggage?"  
  
"Yeah Miranda I can see their luggage but who's are they? Oh! Are you staying with us? Yes!--- Wait a sec, I recognize that one right there", Lizzie said eyes wide in alarm.  
  
"Okay, fine Lizzie, its not like you won't notice. Gordo is staying here, with you guys till after the wedding", Miranda replied, ready to duck for cover.  
  
"What? And when did my dear parents plan to tell me this? Where is he? Gosh, this is not happening! Emphasis on the not!" Lizzie panicked.  
  
"Don't worry, he's not here. He's gone with your dad to the hall. You can relax for a few hours".  
  
"A few hours? Oh, this is gonna be one of those days." 


	7. Gordo's predicament

Something's gotta give  
  
- Well, lets face it. Sadly for me, I don't own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire and hello! I don't even own the title. Oh well.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*Gordo's point of view*  
  
I've just arrived at the McGuire's when Mr. McGuire rushed Matt, Lanny and myself off to my old junior high school hall to help with the arrangements for tonight's reunion. I was only too happy to help because I wasn't quite ready to see her yet. By her, I meant Lizzie. You see, Lizzie and I didn't really have a good ending to our high school life. We still kept things platonic back then, even after the whole Rome thing. And even though our feeling towards each other got intense during high school, we never pursued it. I guess we had a silent agreement that we staying friends would be better off. But, college would be a different story.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey Gordo!" Miranda yelled from their usual seat at the Digital Bean.  
  
"Oh, hey Miranda. Ah, where's Lizzie, I've got some important news to tell you guys", Gordo said as he took a seat beside Miranda.  
  
"She said she's coming as soon as she can, had to do some chores or something. Why? What's the news anyway? Is it one of those, 'can't tell until everyone's here' kinda news?" Miranda joked.  
  
"Well, not really but I guess I can inform you now, without Lizzie, and then you can help me make a plan".  
  
Miranda just stared, one eyebrow up in confusion.  
  
"You see, I got into that directing course I told you guys about. It's supposed to be the best in the line of directing. Steven Spielberg graduated from there. (A/N: sorry I have no idea what I'm talking about, just thought that that would impress Gordo) But the thing is---"  
  
"It's here in California right? Gees Gordo, I---I don't know what to say. I mean, I support you and everything, you know I do but Lizzie. You know how she gets", Miranda replied, saddened by her best friend's choice of California rather than New York.  
  
"Yeah, I know. And I did say that I was going to New York with you guys, but this is my big chance. It's what I've been dreaming about since I don't know, forever. Lizzie off all people should know this", Gordo replied, seemingly satisfied with his answer.  
  
"But Gordo, you know sometimes, on a way to a dream, you get lost and find a better one" Miranda said, matter of factly.  
  
Gordo was stunned at what Miranda just said. He grew silent.  
  
"You should just tell her", Miranda finally broke the silence.  
  
"Tell her what?" Gordo tried to look innocent to the idea.  
  
"Gordo, you know what I'm talking about," Miranda replied.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lizzie called out, walking towards her two best friends.  
  
"Hey Lizzie", they both said quite glumly.  
  
"What's with the sad faces? Did you guys miss me *that* much?" Lizzie said teasingly.  
  
Gordo glanced towards Miranda looking for help, but she just nudged her head towards Lizzie.  
  
"Um--- Lizzie. I got some news" Gordo began. "Remember that College I said that I applied for, well, I got in---and well, I'm leaving next week."  
  
"Wait--- your kidding right? I mean, you said you were going to New York with us. Everything's set!" Lizzie replied.  
  
"Lizzie you're thinking about yourself here. This is what *I* want to do."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sorry guys, I've--- I've gotta go", and with that, Lizzie stood up and ran quickly towards the exit.  
  
"Way to go Romeo", Miranda said flatly.  
  
"I cannot believe she's acting like this", was all Gordo could say.  
  
"The things we do for love", Miranda said mumbled.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
********  
  
We finally finished setting out the hall, which, may I say, looked amazing. Mr. McGuire drove us back to their house around 5 so that I could get ready. I was in the car rehearsing what I should say and how I should act when I see Lizzie. But to my disappointment she wasn't there.  
  
"Hey fellas, how did it go?" Mrs. McGuire greeted us as we entered the front door.  
  
"Everything went well I guess. Just needed the McGuire touch", Mr. McGuire smiled.  
  
"Um--- Mrs. McGuire, where's Miranda and Lizzie?" I asked trying not to sound too anxious.  
  
"They went to the mall to get their hair and make up done and their going to Miranda's to get ready. Miranda said they'll see you at the reunion Gordo". Mrs. McGuire replied.  
  
"Don't worry Gordo, *we'll* make you into a swan and you'll forget all about my sister with all the girls lining up to go out with you, right Lanny", Matt said quite arrogantly. Lanny smiled and nodded.  
  
I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I got dragged from the living room to Matt's bedroom, temporarily Lanny's and mine too.  
  
Now I don't want to get into all the gory details about what happened then. Just remember that we're talking about Matt and Lanny here. Now, you *should* feel sorry for me but I have 3 reasons why I just agreed to it. Firstly, I couldn't be bothered to have all that pampering stuff done to me by professionals, two, it was time I spent quality time with the guys again and three, I didn't turn out half bad. 


	8. Meeting Larry

Something's gotta give  
  
- Well, lets face it. Sadly for me, I don't own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire and hello! I don't even own the title. Oh well.  
  
Sorry it's taking me a bit longer to update its just cause I've just started university and its kinda taking up most of my time, but rest assured I'll try my best to update at least every other day. Thanks to all who've reviewed.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*Lizzie's point of view*  
  
The party was just starting as Miranda and I entered the scene. We were bracing ourselves for the worst, or the best, (but hoping for the latter) as we stepped through the double doors into the hall. The first thing we heard was the faint sound of music playing and some people chattering. The place looked amazing, the guys certainly worked well. Although there weren't a lot of decorations, the way they were set out gave an inviting feeling. I looked around, trying to remember the life I've led throughout junior high when I felt a faint tap on my shoulder.  
  
"Miranda, Lizzie, so good to see you. I cant believe its been over 10 years", the seemingly familiar face exclaimed as he pulled me and then Miranda in for a hug.  
  
At first I didn't recognize him, he seemed too--- lets say, cute and mature to be one of my classmates from middle school but his hair, and the way he smiled--- it could only have been Tudgeman.  
  
"Larry?! Is that you? Wow, you've changed, a lot. I mean---wow!" was all I could say. He did take me by surprise. He no longer wore that creamy shirt with the green collar and he was a few inches taller than the last time I saw him. He cleaned up very nicely. "You cleaned up very nicely", I added with a smile.  
  
"Yeah Larry, I mean, who would've guessed", Miranda replied.  
  
He just smiled and adjusted his collar in what he thought was a very stylin' kinda way. "Well thank you ladies".  
  
"So what have you been up to Mr. Tudgeman?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well, college went well and I held a few jobs afterwards which didn't really interest me. Then a friend of mine suggested I do what I've always loved. So now I work for the space research program in NASA (oh---wow!) so, I live in D.C. I was seriously thinking of not coming tonight but hey! I changed my mind. How bout you ladies?"  
  
I smiled at the fact that Larry Tudgeman still hadn't gotten over that whole space thing.  
  
"Well", Miranda began. "I'm the co-editor of Glam magazine in New York and I had a few ups and downs myself on the way. Oh yeah, and I have a son", she smiled.  
  
"Oh really? So Miranda, who's the lucky guy?" Larry asked.  
  
"Trust me he ain't lucky no more after what I did to him", she smiled maliciously.  
  
"Scott's father was a jerk. They're no longer together", I laughed, shaking my head at what Miranda said.  
  
"And Lizzie? May I ask what you have been up to?" Larry inquired quite charmingly.  
  
"Well, I'm a doctor, and I live in New York", I didn't really want to go into a lot of detail about my boring life.  
  
"Oh, a doctor eh. That's a really worthy profession for someone of your stature", he said.  
  
Okay, I kinda didn't get what he was talking about, he lost me at "Doctor", but there was also a pretty good reason why I wasn't listening. I was distracted. Yes, distracted, because at that very moment someone decided to walk through the door behind Larry, and back into my life. That someone had curly chocolaty-brown hair, blue eyes and stood just a few inches taller than me. I kept my eyes on him, who I haven't seen for over 10 years, silently hoping that he'd see me standing there. Surely, I wasn't one to approach a person for a conversation, especially if that person had been the object of my affection since birth and most especially if that person, who I've loved forever, hurt me---a lot! Then, as if somebody heard my plea for help, that someone looked around the room and finally set his sights on me.  
  
****** *Gordo's point of view*  
  
Everything seemed in perfect order. Matt and Lanny had just finished with their whole short-lived fashion makeover on me and I was all set. Of course the guys couldn't help but give me a few tips on how to chat up a girl and so on but I was too preoccupied with the thought of Lizzie rushing through my head. Then, before I knew it I was being driven by Mr. McGuire, along with Matt and Lanny, to my old junior high school.  
  
"So...uh...Gordo, remember what me and Lanny taught you," Matt said looking over at me.  
  
Lanny put on a serious face and nodded.  
  
"Ah... yeah---sure. There's other fish in the sea---" I started counting their 'advice' with my fingers. "---it isn't a party till somebody drunk dances, ladies sitting alone are a good catch and keep out of the toilets", I finished.  
  
"Yes and don't forget, my sister is so history and stay away from Miranda", Matt added.  
  
"What?" I asked rather confused. Does Matt have a thing for Miranda? I smiled at the thought.  
  
"Ah---forget about the second one. Just have fun." Matt finished quickly, but even though it was dark inside the car, I could tell he was blushing with embarrassment.  
  
We finally arrived and after saying a quick goodbye, they drove off leaving me standing in front of the stairs staring at the doors in front of me. I climbed up somewhat quickly and pushed the door open. The lights inside the hallway were on and I could hear the slightest sound of music playing in the distance. I started walking towards the hall, and looking around, I was fascinated at how little everything had changed. Suddenly, the double doors of the hall loomed closer; I could feel the sweat dripping from my brows. This is too weird, I'm way too nervous. As I approached the doors I wiped my sweaty hands on my pants and opened the doors slowly. Then I was inside. I couldn't bear to look around but decided that if I wanted to see my best friends, it would be the only way. Looking up I recognized our handy work around the hall and saw familiar faces, but none of those were the ones I wanted to see. And then, I saw her, Lizzie McGuire, after over 10 years of no contact with her whatsoever.  
  
Everything stopped around me stopped. It's like what this love guru told me once, 'when you see the love of your life, time stops and your left standing there in awe'. I know I might sound like some overeducated traditionalist but it reminded me of my movies, how love scenes were done in slow motion. What made it harder though was the fact that she was looking straight at me so that I couldn't hide or turn away. That introduction would have been perfect. Until someone got in the way. 


End file.
